This invention relates generally to a chair back and chair seat, and more particularly to a layered chair back and chair seat with a tailbone relief area.
Typical office chairs and the like are generally provided to support a user throughout the day in a seated position. However, due to the time spent seated at a chair during the normal business day, a user's body may become sore due to constant contact between the body and specific areas of the chair. Further, if a user suffers an injury to their tailbone or coccyx, a standard chair may further injure the user due to constant pressure on the effected area.
Thus, while office chairs are known in the art, it would be desirable to provide a seat and back for a chair that provides firm support for the user without using direct or focalized pressure.